harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chocolate Frog Card
Chocolate Frog Cards (also known as Famous Wizard Cards or Wizard Cards) are trading cards that contain the pictures and information on many different wizards and witches on them. The Cards are obtained by buying Chocolate Frogs - each pack contains a random card inserted into the packet. List of known Wizards and Witches on Chocolate Frog Cards ;Alberta Toothill (1391–1483) : Winner of the all England Wizarding Dueling competition of 1430. Famously overcame the favorite, Samson Wiblin, with a blasting charm. ; Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore : Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragons blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Prof. Dumbeldore enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling. ;Andros the Invincible : Alleged to have been the only known wizard to produce a Patronus the size of a giant. ;Archibald Alderton : Famous for blowing up a hamlet of Little Dropping Hampshire while trying to magically mix a birthday cake. ;Bridget Wenlock (1202–1285) : Famous Arithmancer. First to establish the magical properties of the number 7. ;Chauncey Oldridge (1342–1379) : First known victim of Dragon pox. ;Circe : A Sorceress in Greek Mythology who could turn people into Beasts. She lived on the island Aeaea. ;Cliodna : Celtic Irish Goddess of Beauty, Eldest Daughter of the last Druid of Ireland. ;Cornelius Agrippa (1486–1535) : Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa was a German Mystic and Alchemist. ;Cyprian Youdle (1312–1357) : Only Quidditch referee to die during a Quidditch match. ;Ethelred the Ever-Ready : Famous for taking offense at nothing and cursing innocent bystanders. Died in Jail. ;Falco Aesalon : The first recorded Animagus. He was able to turn himself into a Falcon. ;Fulbert the Fearful : Famous for being so cowardly to even leave his own house. Died when a defensive charm backfired and his roof caved in. ;Gifford Ollerton (1390–1441) : Famous Giant slayer, killed the giant Hengist of Upper Barnton. ;Godric Gryffindor : Co-founder of Hogwarts. Gave his name to one of the four houses. ;Gondoline Oliphant : Elph ;Gregory the Smarmy : Famous originator of Gregory's Unctuous Unction. ;Grunnion : Alberic Grunnion was a powerful wizard from the song og the Nibrlungen. ;Heathcote Barbary : Plays the Rythem Guitar for the popular Wizarding band, The Weird Sisters. ;Helga Hufflepuff : Co-founder of Hogwarts, gave her name to one of the four houses. ;Hengist of Woodcroft : Was a Saxon king of britain who help king Vortigern defeat scot and pict rebels. ;Herpo the Foul : First known creator of the Basilisk ;Gavin Dean : First known user of Peen Wood as a wand material. ;Ignatia Wildsmith (1227–1320) : Inventor of Floo Powder. ;Queen Maeve : Witch who trained young sorcerers in Ireland prior to the establishment of Hogwarts. ;Merlin : Famous for his role in the King Arthur Chronicles. ;Merwyn the Malicious : Credited for the invention of many unpleasant jinxes and hexes. ;Mopus : A Greek soothsayer who defeated the seer Calchas in a contest of their powers. ;Morgana : Morgan le Fay was the child of the Duke of Cornwall and Ingraine, She was a dark witch, and very powerful. ;Musidora Barkwith : A famous musical composer, whose unfinished work is now banned since it contained an exploding tuba, that blew the roof top off of the Town Hall in Ackerly. ;Oswald Beamish : A pioneer is Goblin rights. ;Paracelsus (1493–?) : Alchemical genius.Full name is Auroleus Phillipus Theophrastus Bombastus von Hohenheim. ;Ptolemy (85 AD–?) : Claudius Ptolemy was a Geographer and Astronomer. ;Rowena Ravenclaw : Co-founder of Hogwarts. Came up with the ever changing floor plan. Gave her name to one of the four houses. ;Salazar Slytherin : Co-Founder of Hogwarts. Gave his name to one of the four houses. ;Uric the Oddball : Known for being the weirdest wizard of the ages ;Wendelin the Weird : Alleged to loving being burned at the stake so much that she allowed herself to be captured over 7 times in various disguises. ;Wilfred Elphick (1112–1199) : First wizard to be gored by an African Erumpent Category:Wizarding culture